


A Naughty Dream..

by FannibalBF97



Series: Hannigram/Madancy And Other Hugh/Mads Character Ships One-shots and short stories [1]
Category: Gay - Fandom, Hannibal (TV), Hannibal (TV) RPF, MaDancy - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Fisting, M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-12
Updated: 2016-03-12
Packaged: 2018-05-26 08:11:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6230821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FannibalBF97/pseuds/FannibalBF97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A bit of a drabble, bit of fun. A naughty dream leads to fisting ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Naughty Dream..

**Author's Note:**

> Background: Mads and Hugh had been seeing each other in secret for a while now. No one but Bryan knew about their affair.
> 
> With that let the story begin.
> 
> Thanks to @kinky_khaleesi for the idea for this.

Hugh had woken up from quite an arousing dream. Mads was laid beside him watching him sleep.

"Morning, handsome" Mads spoke in his soothing Danish accent, a warm smile on his lips.

Hugh turns his head to look at the ruggedly handsome man beside him. "Morning, Mads," Hugh said in a rough tone his throat dry from sleep. A goofy smile on his lips as he admires his lover.

"You look like you have had a nice dream..." Mads purrs his voice leaning close to Hugh pressing a kiss on his neck. "...Care to share"

"Mmm... I would love to." A light pink shaded Hugh's cheeks. "We had gotten home from a lovely meal out. You weren't too drunk"

Mads chuckles softly, "And what then, my sweet Prince"

Hugh smiles, "We made our way to the bedroom... We kissed and groped each other like we usually do."

Mads hums and runs his hand down your chest. "Mhmm, then what"

Hugh's breath hitched at his lover's light touch, "You asked me if I wanted to try something new..." Hugh then turned a bright scarlet.

Mads kisses your neck softly as he strokes your side. "Oh, what did you suggest"

Hugh hums softly at the touch, his cheeks still a bright red. "I wanted you to make me cum without touching my cock. I wanted you to fist me..."

Mads raises an eyebrow in surprise, "Is that so..." Mads lightly nips at your collarbone. "Do you want me to do it for real"

Hugh let out a soft moan at the bite, "Yes...Yes I do"

Mads then pulls Hugh close, stroking gentle fingers down his cheek. He secretly wanted this too. Hugh can't help a sigh escapes his lips at his lover's gentle touch.

"Lube?" Mads kisses Hugh's cheek. Hugh shifts and reaches into the bedside table. Hugh turns to look at Mads, his cheeks burning. "Here..."

Mads pulls Hugh into a soft kiss. "I promise to be gentle."

Hugh lets out a soft little sound at the kiss. "Thank you."

Mads just nods softly, starting to shift the covers off of them both, fingers lightly brushing over Hugh's bare skin. Hugh shivers, helping push the covers off of himself then pushes his boxers down in one quick go. Mads lets out a hum of appreciation at the sight of his naked lover.

Mads gently spreads Hugh's thighs and kneels between them, he runs his hands over Hugh's thighs, leaning down to capture Hugh's lips in a slow passionate kiss.

Hugh melts at the light touch from Mads. He runs his hands down Mads back humming softly into the kiss. He was already half hard from his dream.

Mads then leans back looking into the blue hue of Hugh's eyes. He kneels up again taking hold of the lube before slicking up his fingers. Mads kisses his way down his lover's body, nipping at the nipples. Once at your hips, he gently nips the skin there as he presses a finger against Hugh's entrance.

"Please tell me if I go too fast." He gently starts to ease them inside, watching the other's face.

Hugh's eyes go wide as the finger pushes into him, he lets out a soft moan, "Oh...Mads"

Mads hums kissing the skin around your length but not touching it. Once your muscles relax he then pushes in another finger.

Hugh groans in pleasure, his eyes on Mads. "God.. You look so good."

Mads looks up at his lover with a wide grin. Mads then works in a third finger, then the fourth finger. Mads never takes his eyes off of Hugh watching his reaction carefully.

Hugh moans and groans in pleasure as Mads works the digits into him, he takes without complaint, due to Mads' generosity with the lube, and his slow gentleness.

Mads mumbling sweet nothings, eyes on his fingers rocking in and out of Hugh's ass now that he had relaxed.

Mads groans softly at the sight as it is quite arousing for him, he could feel his own length harden, breath catching at the little tremor that works through Hugh at the brush of his fingers against his prostate.

And then Mads slowly pulls out his fingers out to add more lube. He then slowly works in his thumb alongside his fingers.

Hugh comes out of the almost daze he was in, a soft whine and moan of his lover's name at the feeling of Mads fingers inside him. His muscles clenching around Hugh's fingers

"Shhh, min elskede, we're almost there. You're doing so good."

Mads reaches up with his free hand to gently caress Hugh's cheek. "You're doing so good, handling it so well, my love"

Hugh relaxes just enough, at the praise that Mads can begin to rock his fingers in and out again. The Danish man makes sure to rub his fingers against his lover's prostate, to ensure that this experience is more pleasurable. It works and Hugh starts to moan, biting into his own hand to stifle the sounds.

Mads uses his free hand to take away the hand from Hugh's mouth, "I wish to hear you, min elskede"

Hugh moans louder at hearing the Danish fall from his lover's lips

Finally, it's time. To truly fist Hugh.

Mads removes his hand to add more lube, spreading it up his arm. And then he's pushing his hand back in, tucking his thumb against his palm as he pushes in. Mads whispers to the Hugh beneath him. "Touch yourself, my love. I know how you love it."

Hugh does as Mads says, slowly stroking himself, keeping his eyes locked on Mads. "Oh...Yes...Mads"

Mads keeps pushing in, gently twisting his hand, unable to look away as it disappears into Hugh. Hugh lets out a whimper that isn't one of pain but one of pleasure as Mads fingers rub against his sweet spot again.

"Yes....more Mads, please."

Mads pushes deeper into Hugh, and then finally, finally! His fist is wrist deep inside Hugh. A loud gasp escapes Hugh at the feeling, his head falls back as he lets out a ragged moan. Mads then begins to lightly pump his arm, making sure to press against Hugh's prostate. Hugh moans louder, looking down at Mads again.

"Mads..."

Mads pumps faster now and Hugh strokes himself in time, eyes closing now.

Hugh begs him to keep going, almost desperately, and Mads doesn't stop until Hugh comes.

The Danish man removes himself as gently as he can, as Hugh comes down from his orgasm.

A few minutes later, Hugh fumbles his boxer's back on and gets back under the bed covers curling up against Mads. "That...was...amazing "

"Better than in your dream?" Mads replies gently stroking your cheek.

"Much better..." Hugh smiles and falls into a light sleep.

Mads smiles and closes his eyes once again.


End file.
